


Scientific Marvel

by reeby10



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MPreg Flash Exchange Treats, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnant Julian Bashir, Unexpected Firsthand Discovery that Aliens Can Impregnate Male Humans, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: An unexpected revelation leads to a change in Julian and Garak's relationship.





	Scientific Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Julian stared at the tricorder, aghast. It remained positive for pregnancy no matter how long he looked at it. Which was… well, unexpected to say the least.

“Did you know this could happen?” he asked Garak, who he thought was acting rather too calm about this whole thing.

“I don’t think anyone knew this could happen, doctor,” Garak said. “It hasn’t been something that’s come up before, you understand. Our people have never interacted so… intimately before.”

Julian couldn’t hold back a slightly hysterical snort of laughter. “Yes, I suppose that is one way to put it. _Intimately_.”

They were silent for a few minutes, each caught in their own thoughts. Julian couldn’t stop thinking about what a scientific marvel this pregnancy was. And how very much he didn’t want any child of his to go through the investigations and experimentations that he knew all too well went with things like that.

He may have just found out he was pregnant, but he was determined to protect his child.

“Garak,” Julian said slowly, an idea forming in his head. “How would you feel about getting married and becoming a Federation citizen?”

For perhaps the first time in their now longstanding acquaintanceship, Julian saw Garak truly shocked. He might have enjoyed the moment more if it wasn’t so important. Already the worry was eating at him, and he was sure there would be much more to worry about in the future.

“Marriage, doctor?” Garak finally said, voice a little distant.

“It would be for the best, logically speaking,” Julian replied. “This is an unprecedented situation, as you know, and marriage and your new citizenship would afford us and the baby certain… protections that might otherwise be exploited.”

Garak was nodding even before Juian finished speaking. There was a glimmer in his eye that made Julian relax just a little. With that look, he knew that Garak was on the same wavelength as he was, and that meant that somehow it would all work out. “Yes, I see. It would all be quite logical.”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, then, doctor,” Garak said with a smile, “I accept your proposal.”


End file.
